There's No Such Thing As A Happy Ending
by Zythxx
Summary: All hero's face a tragic catastrophe in the end, and Fox McCloud is no exception. As the vixen of his dreams is engaged to Panther Coroso does Fox's life take a crude and unfaithful turn that is sure to cause a ripple effect of sadness and grief for all.


We've all heard this same story. The underdog rushes in head first to save his people, his planet and his system, turns out to be a big hero. When he's down on his luck does he rush in every so gallantly to save a collapsing world, there does he meet the vixen of his dreams. They fall in love, get married, settle down and retire; and share a beautiful baby boy together. A happy ending for the noble hero, but you forget one key fact.

_This is the real world._

Happy endings don't exist within the real world but only in fairy tales. Everyone is for themselves and themselves only; the ones who manage to stay together and keep strong eventually break apart in time, just like it did for our hero, and he was no different, not invincible nor immortal. Pushing his love away to keep her safe ended up being a mistake that costed him everything, but nothing was everything for this young hero until the day he died a tragic death, grieving for his lost love to someone who didn't even seem compatible to herself.

In the real world happy endings don't exist, as our young hero will soon find out. The only happy ending for young Fox McCloud for him is the day he dies and leaves all his worldly burdens behind, for him; that is his only happy ending, and he'll welcome it with open arms.

X

The chestnut furred vulpine sat and leaned up against the bar counter as the Border collie barkeeper cleaned a fresh mug. Fox was more depressed then normal, even after what happened between him and Krystal, trying to at least accept his apology did things not returns to the way they once were. Although Krystal forgave him for his selfish act to keep her safe, it wasn't enough; and now it was too late for them to ever be together again.

He had heard the news, hell everyone had. The only question on everyone's mind was, what the hell was she thinking? Was she threatened? Drunk? Or even high? Or was she really just happy with him and not with this despondent vulpine? That was a question the young hero of the system deeply wanted answered, like an answer to his prayers; he felt like life was mocking him in some kind of cruel way, maybe it was payback for pushing her away in the first place. After all it was his own selfish actions that drove her off and into his arms…

She was engaged; engaged to of all people...Panther Caroso. Fox found it kind of funny, ever since the end of the Anglar Wars did the two rival teams actually begin to set past conflicts behind and look to a brighter future. Star Wolf was no longer known as the crude mercenary rival team of Star Fox; hell they were now the head of the Lylat System Patrol Force to keep any hostiles out of the system, and keep what this system has long been craving for decades now; peace and security.

Young McCloud held the beautiful wedding invitation in his paws in front of his untouched drink, as he looked to the card with saddened eyes; tears slowly dripping down the sides of his face and pelting on the bar counter in a never ending cycle. Krystal had personally asked him to show up and said it would mean the world to her, Panther added that it would be an 'honor' if Fox would even be his ring bearer. They knew he was hurting on the inside, but they wished he would accept their happiness with one another. But Fox politely declined their generous offers. Though he did promise Krystal he would show up, just for her…

Now he thought of how ridiculous that promise really was, he couldn't see her be married off to another man, let alone even hear of their marriage. He didn't want to see her be married off to anyone else but himself, but that was a wish that would now; never come true.

"Come on hero, wake up and smell the smoke." Fox dozily lifted his head towards his bar tender as the older canine wore a saddened face for the young hero. "Out of the twenty five years I've been the barkeeper here, you're the first person to actually cry in their own glass."

Fox hadn't even been paying attention, though now that the older canine mentioned it his glass was about filled to the brink of his own tears; as he's been sitting there crying to himself for hours.

"There's always someone else for you kid, I've been around that game before. If you really love her, you'll let her go and let her walk away with the one that makes her happy." The bartender began to walk into the back room for more drinks and mugs. His words greatly angered Fox, as this was a personal matter; though it was common knowledge to practically everyone on Corneria.

But he was right, there was nothing Fox could do now to get Krystal back; their wedding was tomorrow, and when that time comes. She'll be gone forever. Fox was all but alone now, with no one to love or care for. Sure he had his friends, but you can't live life with one half of a whole; you needed love and affection from that one special person in your life who could always make you smile when you were down. The _significant other_ of marriage, love and partnership in life.

The only company Fox has had all these hours of regret and utter misery was the music in the background; it was some kid rapper who sang about all the regrets in his life, and how he came to be. Exactly like Fox's life now. The next song rolled on as the lyrics imprinted themselves within Fox's mind.

_As life goes on, I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility. _

_And I realize that everything I do is affecting the people around me. _

_So I want to take this time out, to apologize for the things that I've done, and things that haven't occurred yet._

_And the things they don't want to take responsibility for. _

The song lyrics began to play as the introduction was over and Fox sat his head onto the counter. There was no meaning to life in him anymore, not without Krystal, not without her here by his side.

"Hey buddy." Falco walked slowly towards Fox as he called out to his friend in a sad tone, it was easily that this news has affected him in a huge way; not just physically, but definitely mentally as well. The blue feathered avian set an arm around Fox's shoulder, giving him a small tug as he tried to alert his saddened friend to his presence.

"How are ya doing? I haven't talked to you in a while now." He asked but Fox wasn't paying attention, the lyrics of the song playing sunk into his mind as it talked about just how his own life was going right now.

_I'm sorry for the times I would neglect_

_I'm sorry for the times I disrespect_

"Hello? Fox you there?" Fox heard his friend's concerned words, but they simply went in one ear and out the other…

_I'm sorry for the things I did not say_

_Like how you are the best thing in my world_

_And how I'm so proud to call you my girl…_

_And I understand that there are some problems_

_And I'm not to blind too know_

_All the pain you kept inside you_

_Even though you might not show_

_If I can apologize for being wrong_

_Then it's just a shame on me_

_I'll be the reason for your pain_

_And you can put the blame on me…_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me…_

"Come on buddy, you need to get out of here and get some air." To Falco's surprise did he easily pull Fox out of his seat and pulled out some credits to cover the bill. Fox's mind went blank, the lyrics to the song, were just so much of what he had done to Krystal. It was all his fault for driving her away, he realized that he couldn't be mad for not wanting to make things right with him.

Falco dragged Fox out of the bar and onto the buzzing city street. Even at night was Corneria well active, you could even say it was more active during the dark hours then during the day. Neon lights and the sounds of cars wailing and people walking could be seen and heard from every corner of the eye. Music played aloud in various opened shops as younger species thrived on the deals of whatever teens were into these days. Falco guided Fox towards the hover car just a few blocks down; he had to park so far away due to not able to find a spot nearby. This was a pretty popular bar after all…

"Just breathe in and out, take deep breath's man. In time, you'll move on." He spoke kind and gentle words despite his up and over cocky attitude towards the fallen vulpine. Fox felt like he didn't even have the energy to walk around when in truth he could run a marathon and then some.

He followed the avian's advice, and took in the cool night breeze for some much needed air. The hover car was parked near a popular music shop for teens and young adults; it's amazing how much teenagers have changed to more technological and savvy like compared to how they were raised in those days. But kids would be kids. Fox felt sick to his stomach, it couldn't have been the drinks because he hadn't had any; he was so sick with grief and overwhelming sadness that it felt like he was rotting from the inside out.

Falco took note of the sudden change and had Fox put some body weight onto his shoulder; carrying him towards the front of the music store where he could enjoy the night breeze from a bench.

"Here man the car is just down the street. I'll go start it up for you and come around to get ya." Falco departed towards the car leaving Fox alone for the time being. The energy drained vulpine lay his head up against the metal wall of the music store; the cool metal soothing his pulsing brain from all of life's worries and burdens.

_Lonely_

_I'm Mr. Lonely_

_I had nobody_

_For my own I'm so lonely,_

_I'm Mr. Lonely_

_I had nobody_

_For my own I'm so lonely…_

Fox realized it was another song from the same artist he was listening to back at the bar. The sad beat began to play as the artist began his introduction of the song, in Fox's mind did it sound like he was talking directly to him, singling him out from all the others.

_Yo, this one here,_

_Goes out to all my players out there man,_

_You know they got that one good girl _

_That's always been there man like, took all the bullshit._

_Then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave…_

Fox's heart began to beat fast and hard, him flinching towards the chest pain of his expanding heart. Was fate playing some cruel joke on him? The song's he's heard just within the past half hour have all been on some relation scale to himself and the situation at hand. Small tears began to form in the corner of his eyes as the song progressed, these lyrics were about him, and what he screwed up what he had in the end.

_Cuz ever since my girl left me,_

_My whole life came crashing and I'm so…_

_Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I had nobody (I have nobody)_

_For my own (To call my own, girl)_

_I'm so Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I had nobody (I have nobody)_

_For my own (To call my own, girl)_

_Can't believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right out of my life_

_After all I put you through you still stuck around and stayed by my side_

_What really hurt me is I broke your heart baby you're a good girl and I had no right_

_I really wanna make things right _

_Cuz, without you in my life, girl I'm so…_

_Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I had nobody (I have nobody)_

_For my own (To call my own, girl)_

_I'm so Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I had nobody (I have nobody)_

_For my own (To call my own, baby)_

Fox stood up from the bench and stared up into the night sky, the tears running down his cheeks. He could almost envision Krystal's darling smile through the black sky and past the horizon of the stars. The feeling of being lonely was deep in his fiber and soul, and now nothing could ever change that.

His attention was turned back towards reality as Falco honked the horn of the hover car parked about twenty feet away from the standing vulpine now. He waved on over for Fox to come on over and hop in, but he just stayed in that spot; listening to the song…

_Been all about the world_

_Ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through_

_Never thought the day would come where you work it up_

_And run and I would be out chasing you_

_Cuz ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be_

_Ain't no one in the glove I'd rather se_

_Then the girl of my dreams that made me be_

_So happy,_

_But now I'm so lonely_

_Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I had nobody (I have nobody)_

_For my own (To call my own, no)_

_I'm so Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I had nobody (I have nobody)_

_For my own (To call my own, girl)_

Falco got out of the car and waved over towards Fox to try and get him to come on over; he could tell the vulpine was taking this much too hard, the tears in his eyes began to stream faster and faster. Fox looked to him with a saddened expression. He had nothing left to live for anymore, his one and only love was about to married off to someone that wasn't him. There was no moving on, he was sad and alone. Lonely from the beginning and he insured it that way…

Fox's ears perked up as he turned his head in the opposite direction to see a large tourist truck driving down the large hillside road it was curving through. The cross walk had just flashed the cancellation circle through the panels, and the light turned green…

Fox looked over to Falco one last time. The avian could tell something was up, something was on Fox's mind and he feared it wouldn't be pretty, in fact far from it. The tourist bus came ever so close to passing them both as there was no traffic in front of it. With no regrets did the vulpine close his eyes and break into a full out sprint, the tears shining from the night sky. Falco reached out to call his name until…

The tour bus drive unexpectedly slammed into a vulpine trying to make it across the street and cut traffic, until they smacked right into the front of his bus and was toppled over and under…

"Oh my god!" The Great Dane tourist guide yelled out as he slammed on his breaks. He was going to fast to stop at such short notice as it is. His eyes were wide and full of fear as he was afraid of just _who_ he had just ran over. As he exited and high tailed it out the bus was he followed by all the tourists that was wondering what the hell just happened. Until a loud scream pierced the night sky.

Just a bit down the road near the crosswalk was a large crowd gathered around encircling the stricken vulpine. Fox McCloud laid there with cuts and bruises all around his body, a pull of blood quickly taking shape around his broken skull as his lifeless eyes stared into the night sky, tears still fresh in his eyes. Just like a chain reaction did one person scream after another from this out of nowhere tragedy, grieving for the fallen hero who had gone in such a horrible way.

The avian pushed and shoved through the crowd of people until he was in the center as well, slowly walking while staring towards his fallen friend unable to choke back his tears breathing the night sky that was now tainted with the smell of blood ever so strongly.

"Fox!" He yelled out loud as he buckled towards his knees. Almost instantly did the sirens of an ambulance ring in the background, but it was no use; he was gone. The despondent hero had taken his own life to escape the pain and grief from this world. He was lonely and heart broken from the mess of his own paws. Ironically did the song he was listening to quickly following up on his death finish up, the last few words summing up Fox completely…

_I'm so lonely_

_So lonely (lonely)_

_So lonely (so lonely)_

_Mr. Lonely (lonely)_

_So lonely (so lonely)_

_So lonely (lonely)_

_So lonely (so lonely)_

_So lonely (so lonely)_

_Mr. Lonely…_

X

Krystal breathed uneasy as there was little time left until the ceremony, and she would be Mrs. Krystal Caroso. No one from the Star Fox team had shown up, even Fox hadn't come yet. She looked out the large window into the open pasture of the countryside, dressed in her bridal gown. It's not what she figured she would be wearing on the day she would marry, but Krystal did look rather lovely.

"He promised he would be here…" Krystal whispered softly to herself, a bit saddened that Fox had backed out of the promise he made her. Although she couldn't place a finger on it, Krystal couldn't help but feel something bad has happened. But she figured it was just pre wedding nerves along with the side fact that her dearest friends hadn't shown up with the ceremony just moments away.

"Krystal my dear, is everything alright?" The sweet called out to her as she turned her head towards her husband to me, dressed nicely in a black tuxedo with a rose pinned on his chest. Panther walked on over towards his bride to be as they embraced for a brief moment, before Krystal pulled back and showed him her fearful gaze.

"I'm worried, no one has shown up yet; I have this feeling that something terrible has happened."

Panther took her words into consideration, but reassured her gently. There could be numerous reasons why Fox and his friends hadn't come yet.

"Try not to worry my dear; they're probably on their way now. Just watch, today is our day."

"I…Suppose you're right."

"Just stay positive, everything will be alright." He planted a short but loving kiss onto her lips before departing, leaving Krystal to herself. She tried to take in the jungle cats sweet words. Nothings happened; Fox and his friends are probably on their way to be here for her in the biggest step of her life.

X

As Krystal walked down the isle did she feel depressed and disappointed. The seats reserved for her friends were still empty and Fox wasn't standing up near the alter by Panther either…Instead Wolf had taken his place.

_Well if they're not going to be here for me, then I suppose they're not my true friends._

Krystal thought to herself as she continued to walk down the alter. Perhaps Fox couldn't see her being married off to Panther, and convinced the others somehow to keep away from her wedding. But for some reason in the pit of her stomach did Krystal know that wasn't true. Something deeper was about to unfold.

She smiled softly to herself as she eyed Panther's charming smile, as he took her paws into his own and they walked up to the recitalist together. Almost like on cue after the music had stopped did the doors burst wide open loudly, everyone's attention on the vixen running towards Krystal and Panther, carrying a note in her paws.

The to be married couple looked to one another strangely, Krystal was right; something had happened and she already knew it couldn't have been good.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked the tanned vixen as she caught her breath for a brief moment, wiping away what seemed to be tear marks. With no words spoken did she hand Krystal the note in her palm. The lovely blue vixen took it from her grasp, slowly opening it up and reading the contents of the note. Panther could feel the sweat drip on the back of his neck as he held his breath in, waiting for Krystal to break the news to them all…

The bride let her arms droop downwards as she let go of her grip on the note and it gently floated downwards. Her luscious emerald orbs were now wide open and she could feel the tears starting to make their way to the surface. She went into an all out sprint heading for the large double doors, her veil flying off as she kicked off the high heels, leaving Panther in a daze.

Everyone was confused at what was going on. The groom picked up the note off the ground and read the contents of the note. Just like Krystal did his eyes go slightly wide and his jaw drop open…

"What is it?" Wolf asked, for once in a concerned tone as he was still clueless at what had happened. Panther looked back to his captain and friend with no words spoken, but simply handed the note over. The lupine took it from his grasp and read over the contents of the note himself. His single eye going wide at what had happened and what was happening now…

Fox McCloud is dead, hit by a tourist truck in a succeeded attempt of suicide.

He is to be buried out front of the military headquarters – Today

All normal broadcasts and news stations are being interrupted for a special series focusing through the life and career of the leader of Star Fox.

A huge ceremony is to be carried out for him as a devotion to the fallen hero.

X

Krystal had taken the hover limo rented for the wedding herself and drove off to the military base in Corneria. She drove as fast as she could but seeing proved difficult as the tears made her vision blurry and having to wipe them away ever couple seconds. She could hear the plasma screen in the back of the limo play as she drove into the city, heading straight for the military base.

_Today is a sad day indeed for all of Corneria. As hero Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox squadron and countless savior of the Lylat System, was struck by a tourist truck at precisely 11:30 pm late last night. All normal broadcasts have been interrupted today to praise and remember the savior of all; Fox McCloud – Dead at the age of 30._

_Young Fox McCloud was born on the planet of Papetoon to James and Vixy McCloud…_

That same question ringed through Krystal's mind over and over again as she drove like a mad woman trying to get even. She neared the military base as her cries were impossible to keep back. The make up on her face was now run down and watery due to her tears…

_Why? Why did you do it? Why were you being so selfish!?_

X

_(Lol just a side note, here's a good place for some interesting music to go along with the next scene of the story. Here's what I suggest you do: _

_Search up – 'Avatar – Soundtrack 10 The Destruction of Hometree' and play the song starting at '5:20' to the end. It's so sad and fits pretty well I believe for this next part. I was listening to it and was damn! That fit's real well! :D_

_Just a little side note ^^)_

Krystal parked roughly outside the large military doors of the base, not one person in sight; all the soldiers and guards at their posts probably have gone to the ceremony by now. Krystal ran through the gate, dragging her now ruined dress behind her.

The ceremony was just about over, as the last of the mourners placed their parting gifts near the tombstone of the fallen savior. Falco placed a photo of them first meeting with a rose bouquet next to his grave. Katt came up from behind and held onto Falco tightly, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Out of my way!" A shout came toward the grave as the vixen pushed through the crowd of people. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people have shown up for the funeral. Krystal had finally made it towards the center where all of her friends stood there, mourning the death of…

She spotted the tombstone on the ground, as well as all the candles, pictures, flowers, and medals placed alongside the tombstone of Fox McCloud. Her bare feet walked onto the cool wet grass as the crystal tears streamed down her moist cheeks. She eyed the name and inscription on the tombstone as she walked slowly toward it.

Fox McCloud

Savior of Corneria and the Lylat System

2235 - 2265

Everyone backed away from the grave as Krystal neared it. She crumbled to her knees sitting right in front of the stone with Fox's name carved in it. After a few attempts of choking back her tears did Krystal throw her head back into the air and screamed up to the heavens.

"Foooooooooooooooooooox!!!" She screamed his name up into the heavens as she broke into a full blown cry immediately afterwards. The mourners were lost and confused, about what they could do now and what to do about Krystal; nothing could bring him back. One by one did the mourners disperse ever so slowly. As Solar came up and over the horizon and descended into the ever so close night sky. All had come and gone, even Falco and the rest had departed; leaving Krystal alone in the darkness with the candles still dimly burning near the core.

She didn't know how long she had been crying on top of the grass that marked Fox's grave, long after Solar had come and gone, long after all the mourners have arrived then departed. Krystal stayed there alone and full of sorrow as that same word rang through her mind again and again. She let it out ever so quietly that even she could barely here it, through her arms wrapped around the tombstone…

"_Why?"_

_Author's Notes_

_Not all stories end in happy endings =/ Sadly for our hero this would be one of them. Eh I don't really know where this came from. It just popped into my head, I'm not really all that cheerful right now due to family reasons but I guess that's where this came from._

_This is a one shot songfic based around tragedy and grief._

_The song's used above are:_

_Put The Blame on Me_

_Lonely Both By Akon_

_Then: The Destruction of Hometree – Avatar Soundtrack._

_Just remember that life isn't all about happiness and joy, things like this could happen to all and any of us._


End file.
